pretending Why should we pretend?
by Cassie Whitlock McCarthy
Summary: why does bell become confused when edward asks her to pretend to be his girlfriend? Bella wounders why they cant be the real thing. does edward find out that she wants to be more then friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:Bella and Rose come to live with their dad, charlie after their parents die in a car crash. When they catch up with old friends will they fall in love or ignore their feelings?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

* * *

Im Isabella Marie Swan. Bella for short . I currently on my way to Forks Washington to live with my dad Charlie and my twin sister Rosalie is coming with me. Rose and I are coming to forks cause our parents died in a car crash.

Rose is a tall skinny girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She reminds me so much of our mother. I on the other hand have brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

Rose and I were always the popular girls who played every sport. Charlie has only seen us over summer break for the past 10 years since we were 5. Everytime we came to forks Charlie would invite over kids our age. The only kids we stayed in touch with are Edward Masen, Emmett McCarthy, Jasper Whitlock, and Alice Brandon. When we were younger we promised to always be friends.

_Flashback(5 years old)_

_"Hi im edward masen. This is Emmett McCarthy, Rosalie Hale, Jasper Whitlock and Alice Brandon. you must be Isabella Marie Swan and Rosalie Lillian Swan." said the bronzhaired boy._

_"H-Hey im isabella but please call me bella and this is rosalie but please call her rose. We are twin sisters" I told them_

_"Yeah! New Peoples"the big teady bear yelled as he pulled us into a big hug._

_"Emmett put them down."Edward said_

_"Yeah...cant...breath."Rose and i said together._

_"Sorry."He said_

_"Its okay we'll just call you teddybear cause thats what you are."I told him_

_"I know we just met but you guys are pretty cool how about we make a promise to always stay friends."Rose said_

_"Sounds good"Said alice_

_"Okay everyone hold up one hand and place your other hand on top of mine then i will state the pledge at the end we will all state our full names to make it official then all we have to do is repeat it at the end of each summer we are together or if people go somewhere over the summer we will repeat it then"Jasper stated. we did what he said_

_"We the 6 musketears promise that no matter what happens, to be there for eachother through good times and bad and to help anyone in the group that needs it most. we also promise to stay friends for years to come and to never stop caring for eachother." He finally finished then we stated our full names_

_"Isabella Marie Swan"_

_"Rosalie Lillian Swan"_

_"Edward Anthony Masen"_

_"Jasper Micheal Whitlock"_

_"Alice Ashley Brandon"_

_"Emmett..."_

_"Dude you have to say it" Alice said_

_"Emmett Douglase McCarthy"Rose and i craked up_

_"D-Douglase?"I couldnt hold in my laughter_

_End Flashback_

The group said they would pick us up at the airport so i hope we arrive soon.

"Rose time to get up we landed"I told her

"Huh oh okay im up."

* * *

**Rpov:**

Okay so bells just woke me up since we landed i couldnt wait to get off the plane to see our group again the last time we saw them we were 11 and had to do th epledge over the phone. I was really sad that we couldnt come for the past couple of years but dad was busy with other things and had no time to watch after us. But luckly we are living with dad now so we get to see our friends everyday and we are all the same age. When we were younger bells and i would be so upset to leave that the day before we left we would beg dad for a sleep over just as one last hurrah before we left. Well we will all be reunited soon and i cant wait to see my friends again. i missed them soo much and im sooo happy i get to live by them

* * *

**Bpov:**

We finally got off the plane and to baggage claim. rose and i were arm in arm so we dont loose each other.

"Bells do you see them?"Rose asked me

"Nope ill txt edward to find out where he-they are."

So i took out my phone and sent a quick message to edward

_To:edward_

_From:bells_

_E_

_where r u we cant find you guys_

_-B_

i closed my phone and waited for a responce just then my phone started to play '7things'.

'i really need to change that ring tone' i thought to myself

_To:bells_

_From:edward_

_B _

_turn around_

_-E_

i turned around and came face to face with edward masen. i imidiatly jumped into his arms and gave him a huge hug.

"EDDIE!" i screamed

"Hey to you too bells ive missed you soo much."

"me too edward me too. where is everyone else?"

i looked behind edward only to find Rose in a full makeout session with emmett. i walked up behind Emmett and cleared my throat. he turned away from rose and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Bella boo?is that really you?"

"yes Emmykinz its really me i grew up alot since i was 11."With that emmett brought me into a big bear hug.

"guys can we go to charlies house he said he got a new one i want to see it badly."Rose stated.

we agreeded to go to charlies house. so we grabbed our bags and headed for emmetts jeep.

* * *

**Rpov:**

about half an hour later we arrived at charlies new house or should i say mansion. when we got there there were two brand new convertibles in the driveway one in baby blue the other in red. we went up to the door and was greeted by our dad who had a huge grin on his face.

* * *

**What will happen next at the big mansion? we know that rose and emmett became a couple at the airport after their makeout session. you can tell they really missed eachother. But just how much did edward and bella really miss each other is it enough to convince each other that they really do love each other or are better off friends?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I dont own twilight.

* * *

****Rpov:**

When we were greeted by Charlie we were pulled inside and given a tour of the house.

"I missed you girls soo much. I am sorry about your mother." Charlie said

It was then that i realized we had stopped in front of a door. Charlie opened it and we stepped inside. the room was huge. It had two beds, two bathrooms, two walk in closets, a flat screen, and two laptops. The only things out of place were the boxes we had to unpack. Our dressers and desks were all brand new considering our old furniture was destroyed in the fire. Lucky for us we had friends that can help us unpack.

"Hey guys would you mind helping us unpack?" I asked them.

"Sure, it would give us the chance to catch up." Alice said.

* * *

**Bpov:**

About 3 hours later we were finally done. We were all spread across rose and mi\y beds laughing and having a good time. Suddenly my phone started to play 'gives you hell'

"bells i thought you changed that ring tone." Rose said

"I did but i only kept it for one person."

i answered the phone only it wasnt who i was expecting it was James' friend Justin.

(italics bella, bold justin)

_"Hello"_

**"hey bells whats up"**

_"Nothin much just chillin with old friends why are you calling me from james' fone"_

**"cause he kinda left it at his place before he left for the airport..."**

_"what do you mean airport?"_

**"hes coming to see you he has my phone look bells i told him i would never be his friend if he did this. i am on your side here look im at the airport on my way i told you i would always protect you from him and thats what im going to do ill be there as soon as possible."**

_"Kay thanks justin ill see you soon and untill then i have some friends who can protect me till you get here."_

**"Kay ill see you soon bells. and remember i love ya like a sister."**

_"I know justin and you are just like my brother. love ya too see ya soon bye."_with that i hung up the phone.

"guys james is coming to see me and i despretly need you to protect me from him."

"why bells what happened." Edward asked with worry in his voice.

"Well we used to date in 7th grade and eventually the relationship became abusive. when ever i would talk to justin or some other guy he would slap me and call me a slut. then if i ever told him that i would want to hang with the girls like rose and our other friends he would push me to the floor and kick me. it eventually got to the point before school ended that he tried to rape me and i broke it off hes been trying to get me back ever since."

"Bells we will always be here to protect you."

"Thanks guys your the best" just then there was a knock on the door.

we all left the room and went to get it and on the other side was none other then...Justin!

"Justin how did you get here soo fast."

"Well bells when i called i was at the airport here. i left before james so i could stop him from hurting you anymore." i gave justin a huge hug. while rose and i were in pheonix Justin was my best guy friend he would help me improve in every sport. he was like the brother i never had.

"Justin i want you to meet my friends. This is Emmett, hes like my over protective step brother according to charlie he was here like everyday to watch sports, Edward my best friend besides you, Alice a little demon pixie who loves shopping just like me and rose, and Jasper someone who is there to listen when you have problems he is the one i used to call back in pheonix if you werent available."

"Hey. soo bells did James get in touch with you yet." Justin asked

"Not yet-" i was cut off by my phone ringing. i put it on speaker and told everyone to be quiet.

(Bold is james Bold italics is bella)

**"hey bells"**

**_"hi james why are you calling me"_**

**"cause baby im coming to see my girlfriend"**

**_"awww thats...."_**

**"sweet? i know so what are you up to"**

**_"i was gunna say creepy considering we arnt going out anymore and im hanging with my friends. Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Rose, Alice and Justin."_**

**"Your hanging with guys. you know i dont like that do i have to teach you a lesson again?"**

**_"Not unless you want your ass thrown in jail cause rose and i have the best laywer in the country. and he will sue your ass."_**

**"really whose your laywer."**

**_"Charlie swan the same laywer that put your dad away for life. i gave your mom his number so she would have the best and you guys would be safe dont make me sue you too i doubt your mom could handel it."_**

**"fine i wont teach you a lesson but when i get there i dont want those guys around."**

**_"not a chance they are my friends and they stay."_**

**"fine ill see you soon sweety."**

**_"wat ever im not your sweety as a matter of fact i have a new boyfriend."_**

**"well then i guess ill meet him soon i will be there in like 5 minutes bye." **the line went dead and i hung up.

"guys what am i going to do he thinks i have a boyfriend."

"thats only because you told him you did." Edward said

"shut up i need suggestions"

"why doesnt one of the guys pertend to be your boyfriend till james leaves in two days."

"no i never thought of that Alice. But i wouldnt ask one of my friends to do that because james is really violent and can possible kill them. i wont have them risk their lives."

"Bells you dont have to worry about us but you only have two choices. Justin or Edward."

"Bella i love you like a sister but if i pretended james would kill me on the plane so your only choice is edward."

"Bells if it means helping you ill pretend to be your boyfriend but you have to do something for me in return."

"anything edward. What is it?"

"Do you remember jessica stanly the one i was telling you about?" I nodded letting him continue,"well she thinks we are still together. so when school starts can you pretend to be my girlfriend."

"Sure edward now James should be here anyminute." the door bell rings

"Speak of the devil."

* * *

**what happens when james arrives? does everything go as planned or does someone get heart broken? and does edward ask bella to be his real girlfriend once they finish a month of school?**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Im sooo happy for the people who reviewed so far. This story is taking me alittle longer to write with school and everything but I update as fast as I can. If you guys have any suggestions that might be helpful with writing the story I would greatly take them into consideration and I would give you credit. **

**Recap: So Edward tells Bella that he will pretend to be her boyfriend until James leaves. But the only reason he told her that was because he likes her. Continue to read and find out what happens.**

* * *

**Bpov:**

I opened the door to see James standing there with a goofy smile on his face. I knew that smile. That was the smile he had when we were going out. It was his sooo called 'love' smile. When I opened the door wide enough I realized he wasn't alone. He brought along anoth friend of mine from Pheonix. My other best friend Seth.

Seth was maybe 6'2, had short black hair and was really tan. When we were growing up Seth would come over and we would hang in the back yard for hours. Since our moms were best friends Seth would spend up to 2 weeks at our house since his parents traveled a lot. Seth was like a brother to me and Rose.

"Seth!!! Ohmygod what are you doing here? I missed my 'brother' so much." I squealed as I jumped into his open arms

"Well I was on my way to Seattle to see my brother Sam when I ran into James and he told me he was coming to visit you. And since my plane wouldn't be leaving till tomorrow because of a layover I asked if I could tag along." Seth replied to me

"That's great Seth. Im glad you're here. Atleast I could say that for one of you. unlike someone, Seth you are more then welcome to stay as long as you need to. the unwelcome person needs to get a hotel." I threw a glare at James apparently he didn notice

"Anyway, Bells when do i get to meet this boyfriend of yours you told me about on the phone?"James asked curiously.

"Actually my boyfriend is right here. Edward this is James(i sneered his name) and Seth. Seth was one of my best friends back in pheonix."

"Its nice to meet you Seth. James not so nice." Edward said coming over to put his arms around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder.

"Why dont we go inside? Seth we have alot of catching up to do and i want you to meet my other frends."

we walked inside and i led them to the living room with one of edwards arms still on my waist. Emmett and Rose sat on one couch, Jasper and Alice sat on the floor, Edward sat in the recliner with me on his lap leaving the 3 guys on the only open couch. we all sat in silence for about a half an hour before Justin finally spoke.

"So james why are you here?"

"Well justin if you must know i came to get what was...is rightfully mine. Bella."I looked at him with a shocked expression.

* * *

**Rpov:**

Did he just say Bella? Oh hell no. my sister does not belong to him and if he thinks she does he has a nother thing comming cause emmett, jasper, edward, Justin and seth are like big brothers too both of us. they would protect us from anything.

"What the hell ar eyou talking about?"I asked clearly pissed off

" I came to get my bella back."

"1. im not your bella, 2. i dont like you, 3 i was never your bella and finally if you dont shut the fuck up i will have emmett, jasper and edward kick your ass out right now." She almost yelled at him.

"Woah. bella calm down you would never kick my ass to the curb." James replied casually.

"oh really see what happenes. No im serious call her your bella one more time and see what happens you no good two timing always with another girl asshole. cause i will personally lock you out of this house myself." I told him. now im really pissed off

Just then i saw bella look at the clock and i looked at it soon after. it was 20 to 7 which means dad will be back from the office soon. i decided it was time for james to leave so i picked him up by his collar with emmetts help and we tossed him out locking the door behind us. Charlie came home shortly after and said hi to everyone. instead of our friends going home they just spent the night and had one big sleepover. lucky for us our dad had a sleepover room put in with a popcorn machine, soda machine, flat screen tv and a giant bed that everyone could fit on. we all got changed and headed to the biggest room in the house.

* * *

Well what will happen at the sleep over? Do they have a great time or a miserable one?

I wont beable to update till friday when i get out of school. any suggestions about how the sleepover should go i would gladdly add them to my story and you will get a shout out if you help i have writers block. thanks and keep R&R


End file.
